brightshadowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Monevus
Welcome! Hi Monevus -- we're excited to have Bright Shadow Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro What logic do you use while naming the images you upload? I can take images from the Japanese wiki, but I don't want to disturb your naming pattern. Kethalinal 07:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :You were online, why aren't you answering? I also want to upload skill/item icons. It will be faster if there were two people especially now that I'm gonna add more equipment info. Kethalinal 16:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I see now. Thanks for the link. I don't understand the language, used google and sorted the items by level and that's how I did the magician equipment, though I didn't find a lvl 24 backpack. For exact information on the other stuff in the to do list we'll have to wait 'till the game release. It has been suggested in the forum of this wiki that a menu about the items should be added in the sidebar. I made a category named "Items". Could you? ::edit: I saw your "equipment" subcategory. If the items category is added to the sidebar then the equipment pages should be removed from the items category and remain only in the equipment category. Kethalinal 20:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome. I did the warrior page, too, and then I decided I should make an account. I'm rather clueless with wikia, but I'll try and help where I can. --Twolve =Side Menu= I think it would be more useful if the contents with Classes, Items, etc are in the left side menu, because you can access it any time. Also it's not very important, but looking at the official site I think purple will be more suited than green. Administrator right Hi. I'm Deathx91 and I'm here to ask you to give me Administrator powers. I know this sounds weird, but if you have doubts, just take a look to my contributions to Bright Shadow Wiki. I hope you consider to do it, so i can help to make this wiki grow. That's all for now, and thanks. Hi, i asking if the administrator is still actitve here.